A number of related hormones make up the pancreatic polypeptide family (“PPF”). Pancreatic polypeptide (“PP”) was discovered as a contaminant of insulin extracts and was named by its organ of origin rather than functional importance (Kimmel et al., Endocrinology 83: 1323-30 (1968)). PP is a 36-amino acid peptide (SEQ ID NO: 1) containing distinctive structural motifs. A related peptide was subsequently discovered in extracts of intestine and named Peptide YY (“PYY”) (SEQ ID NO: 2) because of the N- and C-terminal tyrosines (Tatemoto, Proc. Natl. Acad. Sci. USA 79: 2514-8 (1982)). A third related peptide was later found in extracts of brain and named Neuropeptide Y (“NPY”) (SEQ ID NO: 4) (Tatemoto, Proc. Natl. Acad. Sci. USA 79: 5485-9 (1982); Tatemoto et al., Nature 296: 659-60 (1982)).
These three related peptides have been reported to exert various biological effects. Effects of PP include inhibition of pancreatic secretion and relaxation of the gallbladder. Centrally administered PP produces modest increases in feeding that may be mediated by receptors localized to the hypothalamus and brainstem (reviewed in Gehlert, Proc. Soc. Exp. Biol. Med. 218: 7-22 (1998)).
Release of PYY (SEQ ID NO: 2) occurs following a meal. An alternate molecular form of PYY is PYY(3-36) (SEQ ID NO: 3) (Eberlein et al., Peptides 10: 797-803 (1989); Grandt et al., Regul. Pept. 51: 151-9 (1994)). This fragment constitutes approximately 40% of total PYY-like immunoreactivity in human and canine intestinal extracts and about 36% of total plasma PYY immunoreactivity in a fasting state to slightly over 50% following a meal. It is apparently a dipeptidyl peptidase-IV (DPP4) cleavage product of PYY. PYY(3-36) is reportedly a selective ligand at the Y2 and Y5 receptors, which appear pharmacologically unique in preferring N-terminally truncated (i.e., C-terminal fragments of) NPY analogs. Peripheral administration of PYY reportedly reduces gastric acid secretion, gastric motility, exocrine pancreatic secretion (Yoshinaga et al., Am. J. Physiol. 263: G695-701 (1992); Guan et al., Endocrinology 128: 911-6 (1991); Pappas et al., Gastroenterology 91: 1386-9 (1986)), gallbladder contraction and intestinal motility (Savage et al., Gut 28: 166-70 (1987)). The effects of central injection of PYY on gastric emptying, gastric motility and gastric acid secretion, as seen after direct injection in or around the hindbrain/brainstem (Chen and Rogers, Am. J. Physiol. 269: R787-92 (1995); Chen et al., Regul. Pept. 61: 95-98 (1996); Yang and Tache, Am. J. Physiol. 268: G943-8 (1995); Chen et al., Neurogastroenterol. Motil. 9: 109-16 (1997)), may differ from those effects observed after peripheral injection. For example, centrally administered PYY had some effects opposite to those described herein for peripherally injected PYY(3-36) in that gastric acid secretion was stimulated, not inhibited. Gastric motility was suppressed only in conjunction with TRH stimulation, but not when administered alone, and was indeed stimulatory at higher doses through presumed interaction with PP receptors. PYY has been shown to stimulate food and water intake after central administration (Morley et al., Brain Res. 341: 200-3 (1985); Corp et al., Am. J. Physiol. 259: R317-23 (1990)).
Likewise, one of the earliest reported central effects of NPY (SEQ ID NO: 4) was to increase food intake, particularly in the hypothalamus (Stanley et al., Peptides 6: 1205-11 (1985)). PYY and PP are reported to mimic these effects, and PYY is more potent or as potent as NPY (Morley et al., Brain Res. 341: 200-3 (1985); Kanatani et al., Endocrinology 141: 1011-6 (2000); Nakajima et al., J. Pharmacol. Exp. Ther. 268: 1010-4 (1994)). Several groups found the magnitude of NPY-induced feeding to be higher than that induced by any pharmacological agent previously tested, and also extremely long-lasting. NPY-induced stimulation of feeding has been reproduced in a number of species. Among the three basic macronutrients (fat, protein, and carbohydrate), the intake of carbohydrates was preferentially stimulated. No tolerance was seen towards the orexigenic effect of NPY, and when administration of the peptide was repeated over 10 days, a marked increase in the rate of weight gain was observed. Following starvation, the concentration of NPY in the hypothalamic PVN increased with time, and returned rapidly to control levels following food ingestion.
Pharmacological studies and cloning efforts have revealed a number of seven transmembrane receptors for the PP family of peptides, and these receptors have been assigned the names Y1 through Y6 (and a putative PYY-preferring receptor Y7). Typical signaling responses of these receptors are similar to those of other Gi/G0-coupled receptors, namely inhibition of adenylate cyclase. Even with fairly low sequence homology among receptors, it is apparent that there is a clustering of amino acid sequence similarity between Y1, Y4 and Y6 receptors, while Y2 and Y5 define other families. Other binding sites have been identified by the rank order of potency of various peptides. The NPY-preferring receptor, which has not been cloned, has been termed Y3, and there is evidence for the existence of PYY-preferring receptors (the putative Y7 receptor(s)) (reviewed in Michel et al., Pharmacol. Rev. 50:143-50 (1998); Gehlert, Proc. Soc. Exp. Biol. Med. 218: 7-22 (1998)).
The Y5 and Y1 receptors have been suggested as the primary mediators of the food intake response (Marsh et al., Nat. Med. 4: 718-21 (1998); Kanatani et al., Endocrinology 141: 1011-6 (2000)). The prevalent idea has been that endogenous NPY, via these receptors, increases feeding behavior. Proposed therapies for obesity have invariably been directed toward antagonism of NPY receptors, while therapies for treating anorexia have been directed toward agonists of this ligand family (see, e.g., U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,939,462; 6,013,622; and 4,891,357). In general, PYY and NPY are reported to be equipotent and equally effective in all Y1, Y5 (and Y2) receptor assays studied (Gehlert, Proc. Soc. Exp. Biol. Med. 218: 7-22 (1998)).
Pharmacologically, the Y2 receptor is distinguished from Y1 by exhibiting affinity for C-terminal fragments of neuropeptide Y. The Y2 receptor is most often differentiated by the affinity of neuropeptide Y(13-36), although the 3-36 fragment of neuropeptide Y and peptide YY provided improved affinity and selectivity (see Dumont et a., Soc. for Neurosci. Abstracts 19:726 (1993)). Signal transmission through both the Y1 and Y2 receptors are coupled to the inhibition of adenylate cyclase. Binding to the Y2 receptor was also found to reduce the intracellular levels of calcium in the synapse by selective inhibition of N-type calcium channels. In addition, the Y2 receptor, like the Y1 receptors, exhibits differential coupling to second messengers (see U.S. Pat. No. 6,355,478). Y2 receptors are found in a variety of brain regions, including the hippocampus, substantia nigra-lateralis, thalamus, hypothalamus, and brainstem. The human, murine, monkey and rat Y2 receptors have been cloned (e.g., see U.S. Pat. No. 6,420,532 and U.S. Pat. No. 6,355,478).
The main characteristic of putative Y3 receptors is that they recognize NPY, while PYY is at least an order of magnitude less potent. The Y3 receptor represents the only binding site/receptor that shows a preference for NPY.
There is an additional binding site/receptor which shows preference for PYYs, termed PYY-preferring receptor, which is referred to herein as the Y7 receptor(s). Different rank orders of binding to this receptor, or class of receptors, have been reported, suggesting that there may be more than one receptor in this class. In most cases it has been applied to describe a receptor where PYY was three to five times more potent than NPY. The International Union of Pharmacology recommendations for the nomenclature of NPY, PYY and PP receptors are that the term PYY-preferring receptor is not used unless a potency difference of at least twenty-fold between PYY and NPY is observed (Michel et al., Pharmacol. Rev. 50: 143-50 (1998)). However, for purposes of this disclosure, reference to the Y7 receptor or pharmacology of a PYY-preferring receptor means a receptor having any degree of preference for PYY over NPY.
Obesity and its associated disorders are common and very serious public health problems in the United States and throughout the world. It is estimated that about 64% of Americans are overweight or obese (roughly about 97 million adults) and it is generally believed that these numbers are increasing. People who are overweight or obese are considered those with a Body Mass Index (BMI) equal to or greater than 25. BMI is a mathematical formula commonly used to express the relationship of weight-to-height; a person's body weight in kilograms is divided by the square of his or her height in meters (i.e., wt/(ht)2). In a human healthcare setting, individuals with a BMI of 25 to 29.9 are generally considered overweight, while individuals with a BMI of 30 or more are generally considered obese. Morbid obesity refers to a BMI of 40 or greater. According to the NIH Clinical Guidelines on the Identification, Evaluation, and Treatment of Overweight and Obesity in Adults, all adults (aged 18 years or older) who have a BMI of 25 or more are considered at risk for premature death and disability as a consequence of overweight and obesity. These health risks increase even more as the severity of an individual's obesity increases.
Being obese or overweight may substantially increase the risk of morbidity from hypertension; dyslipidemia; type 2 diabetes; coronary heart disease; stroke; gallbladder disease; osteoarthritis; sleep apnea and respiratory problems; and endometrial, breast, prostate, and colon cancers. Higher body weights are also associated with increases in all-cause mortality. Furthermore, being obese or overweight may cause a person to have a negative self-image about him or her self.
Upper body obesity is the strongest risk factor known for type 2 diabetes mellitus, and is a strong risk factor for cardiovascular disease. Obesity is a recognized risk factor for hypertension, atherosclerosis, congestive heart failure, stroke, gallbladder disease, osteoarthritis, sleep apnea, reproductive disorders such as polycystic ovarian syndrome, cancers of the breast, prostate, and colon, and increased incidence of complications of general anesthesia (see, e.g., Kopelman, Nature 404: 635-43 (2000)). It reduces life-span and carries a serious risk of co-morbidities above, as well as disorders such as infections, varicose veins, acanthosis nigricans, eczema, exercise intolerance, insulin resistance, hypertension hypercholesterolemia, cholelithiasis, orthopedic injury, and thromboembolic disease (Rissanen et al., Br. Med. J. 301: 835-7 (1990)). Obesity is also a risk factor for the group of conditions called insulin resistance syndrome, or “Syndrome X.” Recent estimate for the medical cost of obesity and associated disorders is $150 billion worldwide. The pathogenesis of obesity is believed to be multifactorial; generally, in obese or overweight subjects, when nutrient availability and energy expenditure equilibrate, an excess of adipose tissue results. Obesity is currently a poorly treatable, chronic, essentially intractable metabolic disorder. A therapeutic drug useful in weight reduction of obese persons could have a profound beneficial effect on their health.
For these reasons, there is an enormous interest in treating obesity. Existing therapies include standard diets and exercise, very low calorie diets, behavioral therapy, pharmacotherapy involving appetite suppressants, thermogenic drugs, food absorption inhibitors, mechanical devices such as jaw wiring, waist cords and balloons, and surgery, such as gastric bypass. Jung and Chong, Clinical Endocrinology, 35:11-20 (1991); Bray, Am. J. Clin. Nutr., 55:538S-544S (1992).
In addition to the interest in treating obesity for physical health, the drive to look good and feel good about oneself has always been of interest and is a lucrative market. It has been reported by the American Society for Aesthetic Plastic Surgery that 6.9 million cosmetic procedures were performed in 2002. Liposuction was the most common surgical procedure. Moreover, the National Center for Health Statistics reported that, in 2002, about a third of all adult Americans engaged in regular leisure-time physical activity.
In general, while loss of fat is desired, loss of lean body mass (protein) is not. Lean body mass is highly active metabolically and physiologically. Lean body mass contains all the body protein. There is no real protein store as every protein molecule has a role in maintaining homeostasis. It is believed that loss of body protein is deleterious to the health of an individual. The majority of protein in the lean body mass is in the skeletal muscle mass. Lean body mass is 50-60% muscle mass by weight, the rest is bone and tendon. Protein makes up the critical cell structure in muscle, viscera, red cells and connective tissue. Enzymes, which direct metabolism, and antibodies, which maintain immune function, are also proteins. Moreover, a body with greater lean body mass to fat ratio may be more aesthetically pleasing to some individuals. Thus, it is desirable to prevent or minimize loss of lean body mass, even while reducing body fat.
Caloric restriction, regardless of its form, can cause catabolism of body protein and produce negative nitrogen balance. Protein-supplemented diets, therefore, have gained popularity as a means of lessening nitrogen loss during caloric restriction. Protein-sparing modified fasting has been reported to be effective in weight reduction in adolescents. Lee et al. Clin. Pediatr., 31:234-236 (April 1992). However, these diets may produce only modest nitrogen sparing.
There remains a need to develop further PYY analog polypeptides. Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide such PYY analog polypeptides and methods for producing and using them. A need exists for effective ways of promoting fat loss yet preserving lean body mass or minimizing its loss. Described herein are novel methods for modifying body composition.
All documents referred to herein are incorporated by reference into the present application as though fully set forth herein.